


Uneventful Halloween

by klutzy_girl



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Ben and Bev's first Halloween together is only a little traumatizing.





	Uneventful Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).

Neither Ben nor Bev were looking forward to Halloween - they decided early on that they’d stay home, turn the lights off, and maybe watch a movie. The plan was solidified in their minds when they kept running into clowns on their way home. “What the fuck is happening?” she hissed when another one passed them by and her heart finally stopped pounding.

“The world has it out for us?” he guessed. But when Bev’s face crumpled, he gently placed their groceries on the ground and made his way over to her. “I’m here - we’re both safe. Nothing’s getting to us - we’ll kick its ass. And that fucker Pennywise is gone. We’re okay,” Ben reassured her.

She kissed him. “Thanks for always knowing what to say to calm me down, Ben.”

“Always. Love you, Bev.”

“Love you too, Ben.” She smiled at him and laced their hands together after he picked up the groceries. 

The two of them were almost to the house when a zombie clown (later, the two would give them points for creativity) walked right in front of them. “I’m going to get you!” he screamed, his pale make-up making him look even more terrifying.

Bev curled her first up to punch the clown but Ben stopped her. “Get out of our sights,” he hissed.

As soon as they were safely inside and the groceries placed on the kitchen table, the two dissolved into semi-hysterical laughter. “We’re never going out on Halloween again,” she declared.

“Agreed. We’ll just barricade ourselves in the house from now on - everyone else can go fuck themselves. We’ll do it at my place next year - that way, we can avoid them all and not have to worry about a thing.” Ben grinned and then started taking the groceries out of the bag so they could put them away.

“Fantastic. I can’t wait for Thanksgiving.” At least killer clowns weren’t involved (and she desperately couldn’t wait for some turkey).

After everything was put away, Ben and Bev sat down on the couch and turned on a comedy (neither was in the mood for a horror movie). They curled up together and laughed for hours, counting down the end of Halloween together. And at one point, they called the others to see how they were doing.

The Losers were all in this together, even if they couldn’t all be in the same room most of the time, and Ben and Bev were grateful they had each other and their family on days like today.


End file.
